


Hookup

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hookup ~ Wingman ~ Date [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not between Cas and Dean), Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Break Up, Castiel Big Bang 2017, Cheating, Destiel will be Endgame, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: This was certainly not how Dean had pictured his night going. He had planned to go home with a stranger, get some sex, then leave, no strings attached. What he hadn’t planned was for the hottest guy with the most intense blue eyes to look at him and ask him what he was doing in his boyfriend’s apartment.Or the one where Cas surprises his boyfriend, who’s about to hook up with a confused Dean.





	Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel Big Bang number four ^_^
> 
> Thanks so much to my wonderful artist [delicirony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony) \- your [art](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/160102263173/hookup) amazes me every time <3
> 
> And also huge thanks to [vintagenoise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagenoise/pseuds/vintagenoise) for jumping in as beta on such a short notice <3
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

**Hookup**

 

Castiel was exhausted as he pushed the front door to the apartment house open. He was so done with the day and all he could think of was snuggling up in Michael’s arms and sleeping for the next twelve hours straight. The thought of his boyfriend made him smile, and he remembered why it was worth it to throw all his plans to the wind and stay on the train for two cities past his stop: Michael.. Sure, it was past midnight, but he knew his boyfriend would still be awake. And if not, Castiel was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind getting a nice surprise wake-up call.

Giddy with anticipation, Castiel got on the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor.

Three weeks was way too long to go without seeing each other in person. Busy schedules on both sides and different hometowns weren’t helpful for a nice dating life, but they’d made it work for half a year now. Besides, Castiel showing up a night early after his business trip wasn’t the only surprise he had for their anniversary.

The _ping_ of the elevator got Castiel out of his thoughts and he was humming while he made his way over to apartment number 706, getting out his key.

As Castiel opened the door, he could see light coming from somewhere inside. Most likely from the kitchen, because Michael loved his midnight snacks. Trying to be as silent as possible, Castiel closed the door behind him, put his bag down, took his shoes and trench coat off, and made his way over to the kitchen.

He was just thinking about how best to surprise Michael when he turned the corner and froze.

Because the guy standing in the kitchen was not Michael.

That right there was a half-naked stranger.

In his boyfriend’s kitchen.

In the middle of the night.

“What the fuck?”

Only when the guy yelped in surprise and turned around did Castiel realize he’d spoken out loud. He had no idea which of them was more startled. The fact that they both asked “Who are you?” at the same time might have sounded like something out of a comedy – but right at this moment, laughing was the furthest off of Castiel’s mind.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked again after a few seconds of utter silence.

“Dean Winchester. I … sorry, man, you startled me,” the man replied, putting his beer down on the counter. “I didn’t know Michael has a roommate. Sorry.”

“He doesn’t.”

There was barely hidden venom in his voice because God help him. His brain was finally able to piece together what was happening here and … this just couldn’t happen.

The guy looked confused for a moment before his eyes went wide, realization clearly written all over his face. His gaze wandered to Castiel’s hands, but no. He wouldn’t find a ring there. Before either of them could say anything further, Michael strolled into the kitchen from the other direction, solely fixed on the half-naked and annoyingly good-looking guy at the counter. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he started. “Work can be quite annoying. Now, where were we?”

Reaching for him, Michael went in for a kiss and Castiel was sure he’d be sick. Even though he could only see his boyfriend’s back, it was enough for him to have a clear picture in his mind of the happenings.

Until his boyfriend’s hookup surprised him.

Forcefully, the guy – Dean – pushed Michael away, keeping him at arms-length. “You have a boyfriend?” he spat out, not sounding confused at all. No, Castiel was rather surprised to see clear disgust and even anger on his face.

Michael’s laugh was carefree and lighthearted. “What? Why would you think that?”

“Probably,” Castiel started, letting all his frustration seep into his words, “because your boyfriend is standing right behind you.”

The instant tenseness in Michael’s shoulders was quite visible. He was stalling for a few moments but finally turned around, eyes wide with shock.

“Castiel, Baby. What … what are you doing here?”

“Me? What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Castiel threw back, gesturing at Michael still standing close to Dean.

The movement seemed to wake the cheating bastard. “Oh. Oh, this?” he asked, gesturing between Dean and himself. “Baby, no, it’s … it’s not what –”

“Don’t you _dare_ say that shit.”

“Baby, please,” Michael pleaded right away, finally moving away from Dean and coming over to him. Not that Castiel cared. “I’m sorry, okay? I … I made a mistake. We haven’t seen each other in so long and … I felt lonely.”

“And you couldn’t wait another _day_? I was supposed to come by _tomorrow_.”

“I’m really sorry. But nothing happened, yet, I promise.”

“Oh, and that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“Baby, please –”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“It was the first time!” Michael exclaimed, looking hurt that Castiel would expect otherwise.

Castiel hesitated. If that was true and nothing had actually happened …

“Baby, please,” Michael almost whispered, reaching for him. “You know I love you. This … this was a terrible mistake, but I swear: it was the first and only time.”

“Liar.”

Castiel looked over Michael’s shoulder at Dean, just as his boyfriend whirled around.

“Excuse me?” He sounded enraged as he faced his almost hookup.

Dean was in the process of pulling his shirt back on. Once his head was free, he focused on Castiel, eyes so clearly full of apology. “Don’t let him tell you any lies. It’s the first time I went home with him and yes, nothing happened –”

“See!”

“ – but I’ve seen him at that bar before countless times. I don’t remember him ever going home alone.”

“No one asked you!”

“Is that true?” Castiel threw in, holding Michael back from storming towards Dean. He whirled him around, making sure the man had to look him in the eye. “Michael!”

“No, of course not. Baby, why would you believe him? He’s a stranger. A no one.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, still focusing on Castiel. “A stranger who has no reason to lie to you.”

“Would you just _shut up_!”

“Actually, I’m doing one better: I’m outta here,” Dean replied, putting a flannel over the t-shirt, leaving it hanging open. As he moved past them, he stopped next to Castiel. “I’m sorry, really. I had no idea. And hey, I don’t know you, but trust me –” His eyes wandered to Michael for a brief moment before going back to Cas. “Everybody deserves better than that cheating piece of shit.”

“Get out,” Michael yelled, his face turning an angry shade of red.

Dean did, but Castiel was pretty sure it wasn’t because Michael was threatening him. As the door shut with a loud bang, Castiel was left in silence with his ex. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, but one thing was for sure: he believed Dean more than he did the man he’d given up everything for.

Michael was on him in a heartbeat. “Castiel, Baby. You don’t believe that guy, do you? I don’t even remember his name, he didn’t matter to me at all and … and he was lying, probably because of his bruised ego. Baby, you –”

“You know, I finally get it,” Castiel interrupted him, trying to stay calm. “Why you never wanted me to leave anything behind. Why you always made meticulously sure I had packed all my stuff. It was never so I wouldn’t ‘miss anything’. No, you just didn’t want to risk any of your hookups getting suspicious that you might be in a relationship.”

“Oh, Castiel, don’t be silly –”

“ _I’m_ being silly? You …” Castiel stopped himself, breathing in and fixating Michael with a cold glare. “No, you know what? I’m not even going to waste my time on you, or arguing about this. It’s over.”

Leaving Michael standing without waiting for a reply, Castiel made his way to the entrance to get his shoes back on. Michael was hot on his heels.

“You can’t just leave. Can’t we discuss this?”

“What’s there to discuss?” Castiel replied, still stepping into his shoes while already pulling his trench coat back on. “You’ve been cheating on me, repeatedly. I don’t care why or for how long.” He felt suspiciously calm and put together. At least he was able to keep his face in front of this bastard. “And you know what the good thing is about you never wanting me to leave any stuff here?” He took off the spare key from his keychain, put it down on the little side table, and picked up his bag, looking back right at Michael. “It makes it so much easier and faster for me to leave, you know? Goodbye, Michael.”

Not giving the man a chance to reply, Castiel was out of the door in a heartbeat and let it bang behind him. He wanted to slump against the wall, all the energy and bravado gone within an instance, but the fear of Michael following him was too big. Instead, he pushed through the first tears that threatened to fall and made it over to the stairs, needing to move to get this all out of his head.

He had no idea where to go now.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dean pulled one last time on his cigarette and then put it out. He usually didn’t smoke, but he kept a pack in his car just in case and, man, did he need one at that moment. What the actual fuck? This really wasn’t how he had pictured his night would end when he finally went home with the guy he’d eyed for a few weeks now. He hadn’t lied when he said he’d seen him go home with another man every time he was there. That was exactly why Dean had picked him: a guy like that? No way would he be in a relationship. Jesus, had he been wrong.

Shaking his head, Dean pushed away from the building’s wall and walked towards his car and around to the driver’s side. He was about to get into his Impala when the front door of the nice apartment building opened and a very crazed-looking man stepped out. Dean recognized him right away, even though he was bundled up in a trench coat that looked about one size too big on him. Shit, if the guy saw him, this would turn pretty awkward. At least he had heeded his words and left the cheating bastard.

Before Dean could make another move to get into his car, the man – Castiel, right? – moved between the parking cars and walked directly onto the street, and –

“Shit!”

Acting out of reflex, Dean ran the short distance and pulled Castiel off the street, just as the pickup’s horn resonated.

“Damn, man. Are you trying to kill yourself?” Pulling further on Castiel’s arm until he was safely back on the sidewalk, Dean studied his face closely. “He’s certainly not worth it, trust me.”

“I’m not … I didn’t …”

Dean could see how the guy was trying to hold back his tears, his eyes wandering around frantically. Okay, obviously not an attempt to end his life over a failed relationship. The guy had simply been too distracted and upset. Dean let go of Castiel’s arm and took a step back. It took a few moments until the guy finally calmed down enough to focus on him. As he realized who was standing next to him, he did a little double take. Admittedly, this was a very, very awkward situation. One that Dean was all too eager to let come to an end.

“Hey, listen. I’m sorry, okay? Ehm … I’ll … I guess I’ll just go. You think you’ll be okay?”

“Sure,” Castiel breathed out, voice at least two octaves too high. “Sure, yeah. It's all great. I mean," he huffed a laugh that held no mirth. "It's not like I just changed my whole life for this bastard, right? Not like I just quit my apartment and finalized my transfer to move here. To be with him, God damnit. Only to find out the asshole has been cheating on me the whole time. So, yeah, no. I'm fine. I’m _great_. Everything is just great.”

Dean swallowed.

He’d thought this was awkward?

More like really, really embarrassing.

But he also felt bad about just leaving the guy in this state – nope, this really wasn’t like he’d pictured his night going.

“Sorry?” he tried, not sure how to reply to the manic talk of this stranger.

“Oh, it’s alright. Not like it was your fault … I mean … I should probably thank you. Without you, who knew what would have happened and how my life would have been and …”

Dean stopped paying too close attention. The guy wasn’t really talking to Dean anyway, more to himself, so Dean let him ramble for a moment. Until he caught movement behind Castiel’s back. Looking over his shoulder, he was able to see the building’s lobby through the glass door and his eyes went wide. For a second time that night, he acted out of pure instinct, gripped Castiel’s arm once more and pulled him aside from the glowing lights of the entrance and against the building’s wall, into the shadow of one of those stupid decorative bushes they kept in buckets next to the entrance. He seemed to have misjudged how much Castiel would resist, because thanks to zero resistance and a bit too much force on Dean’s part, Castiel’s back hit the brick wall pretty heavily, forcing a huff out of the guy. Instantly, Dean’s hand pressed over the guy’s mouth, making sure to keep him quiet.

 

 

He could see Castiel’s eyes go wide in shock – and irrationally, he noticed for the first time just how damn blue they were – but all struggling Castiel seemed to plan on doing blighted right away as they could both hear a voice nearby. So close, actually, that the stupid bush was the only thing keeping them hidden.

“Yeah, Baby, I know it’s late. … Yeah, I’m sorry I was so brief earlier, I surely thought the meeting would drag on for much longer. … No, Baby, I wasn’t trying to avoid you, seriously.”

Dean could feel Castiel breathe in and out heavily through his nose, his chest pressed close enough to feel the man’s rising and falling. He dared a gaze at him and saw tears letting the blue shine.

“Baby, will you please just let me come over? I’m just so glad I was able to kick my co-workers out now and all I wanna do is cuddle up with you.”

A smile spread over Michael’s face and he started moving again, most likely having gotten a positive reply from whoever was on the phone.

“Oh, yeah, sure. If you’re up for more, it doesn’t have to just be cuddling …”

His voice grew smaller as he quickly made his way over the street and towards his car.

Dean just wished Castiel wouldn’t have had to hear all this. When he was sure Michael was gone, he carefully let go of the man, letting his hand sink away from his lips. But not before he felt the tears dripping onto it.

Standing there, not sure what to do, Dean watched for a moment as silent tears ran down the man’s face. “I know this isn’t helpful right now, but: I really am sorry.”

Castiel only nodded, probably not able to form any words right now. Shit, had the guy been serious in his earlier rant? Had he just given up everything to move here? Wait, did that mean he didn’t have a place to stay yet?

“Are you … I mean … do you have a car here?”

The man shook his head and Dean was actually relieved. The guy was in no condition to drive.

“Ehm … I could … I mean, if you want to, I could drive you somewhere.”

“I have nowhere to go.” The reply was so quiet Dean had to strain his ears to hear it. “And soon, I don’t even have a home to live in anymore. And I’ll have to move here because I asked for a transfer. And I thought I would move in with Michael, and now …”

Tears suffocated the man’s rambling, but Dean had definitely heard enough.

There was really only one way to deal with this situation.

“Okay, you know what? What you need, is a drink.”

“What?”

“You heard me, come on. I know a place that’s still open and next to the finest whiskey, they also serve a mean burger. You need both right now.”

“I …” Castiel began, clearly confused by Dean’s proposal. “I don’t know you.”

“So? Since when do you need to know the guy you’re getting drunk with?”

“I … just caught you in my ex-boyfriend’s apartment.”

“Yeah, all the more reason for us to drink. This was clearly not the way either of us wanted this night to go.”

“I …”

“Okay, you know what? Stop with the excuses. Get in my car. You, my friend, have every right in the world to get shitfaced tonight.”

He wasn’t sure Castiel would do it, but after a moment of hesitation, the guy actually followed him.

 

~*~

 

“You know what the craziest thing is?” Cas slurred, one hand around his half-empty whiskey glass. “His dick!”

Grinning, Dean took a sip of his soda. Around his second and Cas’ third whiskey, Dean had decided that Castiel was too weird a name to pronounce while pleasantly busted and simply shortened it. Cas didn’t seem to mind, although to be fair, Dean had no idea if the guy wasn’t simply too far gone to complain. Around the same time, Dean had switched to soda – no matter how much he liked the Roadhouse, he didn’t like to keep his car here and the owner, Ellen, wouldn’t let him drive if he was drunk.

When Cas didn’t go on with his explanation, Dean prompted, “You mean he’s a dick?”

“No!” Cas exclaimed just a tad too loud. It didn’t matter, though, they were the last patrons and Ellen was already cleaning up on the other side of the bar. “I mean: yes! He’s a dick.” Cas said, taking another sip. He was on his fifth whiskey and Dean had to admire the guy’s stamina. “But no, I mean his dick.”

“His dick is crazy? Is that code for he was able to do wicked things with it?” Dean replied, grinning about all the nonsense Cas told him. It was actually kind of adorable and Cas was certainly a funny drunk.

This was certainly not how Dean had pictured his night going. He had planned to go home with a stranger, get some sex, then leave, no strings attached. What he hadn’t planned on was meeting said stranger’s boyfriend and, even crazier, getting drunk with the guy. Although the more he talked with Cas, the more he thought it might not be the worst outcome of his night. Cas was certainly hot. And damn, the guy had nice eyes …

Cas shook his head wildly in answer to Dean’s question. “No, it’s crazy cause it’s so small. Like … like this small.” He brought thumb and forefinger close together and squinted at what he showed, trying to adjust them to apparently show that Michael’s dick wasn’t more than two inches long.

Poor guy.

When Dean chuckled, incredulous eyes landed on him. “Not kidding! I’m not kidding. Like, seriously. You haven’t missed out on anything, trust me,” he added, emptying the rest of his whiskey as if it was nothing more than water.

“If he was so bad in bed, why did you stay with him?”

“Deaaaaan,” Cas cried, hiccuping at the end before leaning close towards him. “‘s not all about sex.”

All of a sudden, a dark cloud seemed to fall over Cas, his shining eyes going dull as his face fell. The typical mood swing of a drunk was hitting him.

“He was always so sweet and I really loved him.”

Tears welling over, Cas let his head fall on his forearm on the bar so hard, Dean winced at the loud thump. Not really knowing how he should react, he started rubbing Cas’ back, letting out soothing noises.

“Hey now. Come on. You were just telling me about his tiny dick. Focus on that.”

Cas’ head whipped up, his mood back to … Dean couldn’t even tell, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. “And he always wanted to top, you know.”

“Okay, buddy. TMI.”

“No, seriously. I mean, I don’t mind. But really? He always just … assumed. He didn’t even ask if I would like to switch it up once in a while. Just … always …”

“Well, be glad you got rid of him. He sounds like a douche.”

“He does, yes. And he is.” Looking into his empty whiskey glass, Cas tried to get the last droplets out of it by craning his neck and tipping the glass over his open mouth. He leaned so far back he almost toppled backward.

Dean caught him just in time and plucked the glass from his hand. “Okay, Cas. Enough for you.”

“But, Dean. That ass is with someone and it’s not me. Let me drink.”

“No, enough of this.”

Getting up, Dean got some money out and threw it on the bar before calling out to Ellen to wave goodbye to her. She waved back, busy getting everything ready so she could close up. Dean had to pull on Cas’ arm for a moment before the other man finally got up. Predictably, he swayed terribly and Dean had to half drag, half carry him outside.

“You’re not gonna throw up in my car, right?”

“No,” Cas replied. “‘tis a nice car. Not throwin’ up.”

“Good boy,” Dean joked, leaning Cas against the side to get his key out, opened up the door, and set him inside. Cas was asleep before they left the parking lot.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Castiel had no idea what woke him. He heard noises somewhere in the apartment that sounded suspiciously like pans and pots on a stove. The thought made him frown. Since when was Michael up early enough to make them breakfast? If either of them got up the energy for that in the morning, it was him. Usually, they just got dressed and went to the café around the corner.

Intrigued, Castiel sighed. He still felt so tired, but he also didn’t want to miss seeing his boyfriend cooking a breakfast for once. Sitting up, he felt like a freight train hit his head.

“Oww, shit.”

His feet landed on the cold hardwood floor, making him flinch and instantly regret it, his head pounding more wildly. Why had Michael moved the rug?

Keeping his head cradled in his hands, trying to relieve some pressure that way, he carefully opened his eyes for the first time. The light made the pounding behind his eyes hurt even more and another groan slipped out. What on earth had they drunk last night?

And, shit, where the hell was he?

His eyes still half open, Castiel carefully looked around the bedroom he was in.

This was definitely not Michael’s room.

It wasn’t his own room either.

But at least there was a glass of water on the nightstand, some painkillers right next to it. Even though he had no idea who had put it there, Castiel didn’t hesitate before swallowing two pills and drowning them with half the content of the glass. His stomach felt queasy, but he was thankful that whatever he had drunk last night must have been at least the good stuff. If it had been the cheap one, Castiel knew he would be way worse off right now. Draining the rest of the water, Castiel closed his eyes for a second, trying to get used to the constant heavy weight he felt against his temples. After a minute or so, he put the glass back on the nightstand and got one of the tissues to blow his nose, relieving some of the pressure. It felt wonderful.

Still sitting on the bed in a stranger’s bedroom, Castiel looked around once more, trying to get some hints on what was going on. His eyes landed on a framed picture of two teenagers, one older, maybe around eighteen, nineteen, the other one looking much younger. They were laughing and their faces were illuminated by surrounding fireworks. Squinting – which was still painful – Castiel focused on the older one. He looked vaguely familiar …

The events of last night came crashing back on Castiel with such force that he groaned in pain again, letting himself fall back on the bed, and hiding his face in the pillow. This couldn’t be true. Please, someone, come in and tell him it had all been a bad nightmare and once he looked up he would be in Michael’s bedroom. Or better yet, in his own.

It took a moment for him to accept that no matter how much he wished for it, no fairy godmother would appear and help him. And he was still lying in another guy’s bed. Dean’s bed, most likely.

Shit.

Castiel’s head snapped back up – which he regretted instantly– and yep. He was undressed and in just his boxers. Fuck. Had he and Dean … last night? Had they?

“Aww, fuck,” Castiel groaned, wiping a hand over his face, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Not like he would have done anything wrong even if they had … whatever they might have done. He’d ended it with Michael right away, so it was okay.

Except for the fact that Castiel was not a one night-stand kind of guy. He didn’t even know how to behave right now. Was he about to do his first walk of shame?

A soft knock on the door made him sit up too quickly. Cradling his head in his hand, he groaned out a questioning, “yeah,” trying not to throw up.

The door opened just a bit, enough for Dean to stick his head in.

“Morning, sunshine. Good to see you’re still alive.”

“What’s good about that,” Castiel replied as clearly as he could manage. Dean seemed to be in a cheery mood and certainly not hung over.

“Well, for one it saves me from explaining a dead body in my bed to the police.”

“Good for you.”

There was a silent moment and when Dean talked again, his voice sounded more serious. “Breakfast is almost done. I put some clothes on the chair for you over there. Kitchen is just down the corridor.”

The door clicked shut before Castiel could reply and he silently thanked Dean for not making this awkward. It still took a few minutes until he felt ready enough to get up and dress in the shirt and sweatpants Dean had put out for him.

The kitchen was more of a kitchenette, but it was clean and seemed to be well organized. There was also a small window and Castiel could see some herbs growing outside on the sill. A small bar separated the kitchen from the living room and currently, it was set for two.

“Perfect timing, sit down.”

Castiel followed Dean’s instruction just as the man placed down a full plate. He had no idea how to get all this in his still upset stomach.

“Before you think too much about it, just dig in,” Dean ordered, either being able to read Castiel’s thoughts or speaking out of experience. “Coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee, please. Black.”

Not thinking about it too much, he picked up his fork and just dug in. The scrambled eggs were heavenly and he couldn’t hold back his moan.

A soft chuckle and the _clink_ from a mug being put down on the table brought him back. His eyes snapped open even though he hadn’t noticed they’d fallen shut.

“Good?”

Nodding, Castiel reached for the coffee, not caring one bit that the first sip burned his lips. He was just glad to get some life back into his body.

Once Dean sat down as well, they ate in silence for a while. When Castiel emptied his first coffee, Dean got up without a word to refill both their mugs. Clearing his throat, he sat back down.

“So,” he started and Castiel felt himself crouching in. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Ehh. Well.” Putting down the fork, Castiel picked up his coffee and kept his gaze firmly on the liquid. “I know we ended up in a bar and … I remember the reason we went there. It starts getting blurry somewhere along the night. No idea how we even got here.”

“Sorry, again.”

Dean’s voice had taken such a regretful note that Castiel looked at him for real for the first time this morning. When the man noticed his questioning gaze, he continued.

“For, you know … what happened with –”

“Not your fault,” Castiel interrupted, no desire to hear his ex’s name.

It was quiet for a few heartbeats. Cas put the coffee back down and continued eating but before long he simply couldn’t take it anymore. He just needed to know.

“Last night … did … I mean, did we … did anything …”

Realizing he wasn’t able to finish the sentence, he looked back down at his plate, picking around in the last of his scrambled eggs.

“You mean you don’t remember?” His head snapped back up and Dean went on. “What a shame. You said it was the best sex you ever had.”

Castiel could feel all the blood drain from his face, a cold shiver running down his back. Where was the bathroom? He seriously needed to throw up.

A second later, Dean broke into laughter. “Jesus, Cas! Don’t look so shocked, will you? Nothing happened.” Grinning and winking at him, he added, “I usually like my partners to actually participate.”

Castiel ignored the last comment and just let his head sink into the crook of his arm. “Oh thank God,” he blurred out. All too quick, his brain caught up with what he’d just said and how it must sound. As he looked up, Dean still seemed to be amused rather than miffed. Yet Castiel felt the need to clarify. “I didn’t mean because of you. It’s just … I’m usually not … and it would’ve been weird for me and …”

“It’s okay, man.”

“I’m grateful for what you did. That just would’ve been a step too far for me.”

“Cas, calm down, seriously.”

Getting up, Dean took their mostly empty plates to put them away. It gave Castiel a moment to finally realize that the man kept calling him Cas. He’d done so last night as well if Castiel remembered correctly. Of course, it wasn’t the first time friends and family members had shortened his name, but he’d usually prohibited it right away. For some reason, he didn’t mind with Dean.

Or maybe it was because his name was certainly not a problem he wanted to think about right now.

“In case you’re wondering,” Dean continued while putting a glass with water down for each of them. “I let you sleep in my bed because the couch sucks. And I took your shoes and the belt off; you did the rest on your own.”

Nodding, Cas took a sip from the water, noticing that his headache was mostly gone. He couldn’t thank Dean enough for at least getting him drunk on the good stuff instead of some cheap shit. Despite that, he still didn’t feel like thinking about the reality of last night.

Dean seemed to read his mind and for a while, they chatted about unimportant stuff that still kept Cas engaged enough to not think about anything else. He was more than grateful for it. After a while, he even found himself smiling and laughing with Dean about stupid little things. They got into a heated conversation about sports of all subjects. Cas was by no means a sports freak, but hell, of course hockey was more exciting than football.

“But, Cas,” Dean exclaimed. “You can’t top the Super Bowl! It’s … the Super Bowl, man.”

“Oh, so you have _one_ great event and that makes the whole sport the best?”

“One great …? _One great event_? Cas, come on. It’s … it’s the Super Bowl.”

“Yeah, you said that. But as a whole, hockey is so much more exciting.”

“ _How_?”

“Because it’s not stopping every five seconds for commercials –”

“Oh right, it just stops because they’re punching each other.”

“And there’s _actually_ action behind it.”

“Oh come on …”

It went like that until suddenly a key turned in the front door and a young man stepped in. before the man had even closed the door, Dean was already talking.

“Hey, Sam. Football or hockey?”

“Depends. What’s it– oh,” Sam interrupted himself, noticing Cas for the first time. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Cas replied, not really knowing how to react. He just prayed this Sam guy was Dean’s roommate and they wouldn’t have a déjà vu of last night.

Not that this was a comparable situation, but still.

Dean didn’t seem to notice the slight awkwardness between the other two. “Best sport ever.”

“Baseball.”

“Oh, Sammy, come on. Didn’t I teach you anything?”

Huffing out a laugh, the young man put down his bag and keys and came over to Cas, stretching out his hand. “Hey, I’m Sam Winchester. Dean’s brother.”

“Castiel Novak, nice to meet you.”

“See, at least you taught me manners,” Sam said, turning towards Dean. “Oh no, wait. I taught myself.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

There was no malice behind the bickering and Sam left them to it afterward.

They did not come to an agreement as to what the best sport was, but at least Cas was distracted enough. And more than that, he felt like he’d found a friend in Dean, which certainly was a good thing, seeing how this would soon be his new hometown. A topic that did not come up until the late afternoon when Dean drove Cas over to the train station, refusing to let him take a cab.

“So you just asked for a transfer within your bank to the local branch without talking it through with him first?”

Leaning against the cold window, Cas shrugged. “It seemed like a nice surprise at the time.”

“Cas, flowers and chocolate are a nice surprise. Moving to another city for a guy after just six months? That’s –”

“Okay, please don’t say it?” Cas begged, closing his eyes. “It’s stupid, I know that now. Doesn’t change the fact that I have to move in a few weeks.”

“Well, for what it’s worth,” Dean replied, and Cas caught his gaze for a short moment. “You know you already have a friend here, right?”

As much as last night had hurt, Cas was still able to smile about that thought. And as he got on the train, waving at Dean one last time, he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something good.

 

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this fic is not based on any prompt, the story is solely from my own imagination :) it's also the first part of a series of three. I'll try to get the other two parts done very soon, but since I'm participating in a lot of challenges at the moment, I can't promise anything.
> 
> Except for this: my first entry from the Destiel Reverse Bang will be posted on Monday - a cute little fic that has firefighter Cas and FBI agent Dean in it ;)
> 
> See you then <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hook-up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756626) by [delicirony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony)




End file.
